Schizophrenia
by Ichia
Summary: Trowa ya no es el mismo que antes después de la guerra y ahora que todos viven en una de la mansiones de Quatre no saben como tratar al latino. Quatre es el mas preocupado y los demonios del pasado de Trowa comienzan a dañar a quienes ama.
1. Chapter 1

_Junio 15 197 AC_

_Acabo de reencontrar mi diario por así decirlo y creo que es lindo volver a leer todas las tontas cosas que escribía o que intentaba escribir... ¡hey, solo tenía siete años! bueno en fin, creo que debo volver a escribir, realmente ahora no tengo muchas ganas de trabajar, veamos._

_Han pasado seis meses después de la guerra en contra de Dekim Barton, todos estamos bien (en general) ha sido difícil el cambio para todos nosotros, quizás el cambio ha sido benéfico pero eso no significa que sea fácil. Todos hemos manejado este asunto de la paz de distintas maneras, yo por ejemplo, doy la excusa de que por fin puedo concentrarme en la corporación Winner, pero la verdad es que solo intento distraerme._

_Heero ayuda en los Preventivos de vez en cuando – por debajo del agua por así decirlo – pero si lee esto me mata – y eso no es por así decirlo – creo que no quiere aceptar que la guerra ha terminado e intenta adherirse a lo más cercano, yo haría eso. Es decir, Heero siempre estuvo en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, intenta relajarse, abrirse pero simplemente no. Y creo que es bueno, que vaya a su propio ritmo y que no se incomode (y también para nosotros porque un Heero que se ría a cada momento de una de las bromas de Duo traumaría a cualquiera)._

_Duo... Duo es a quien encuentro más complicado, Duo es... Duo, pero después de la guerra no lo es – ¿Lo ven? Complicado – Tiene esta tendencia a salir mucho y me preocupa. A veces llega a las tres de la mañana y otras hasta las cuatro de la tarde del siguiente día. Duo dice que solo vaga por ahí y Duo no miente. Después de todo cuando pequeño era el único lugar que tenía como hogar antes de la Iglesia – oh si, nunca falta a la iglesia, va al menos un día a la semana y a veces arrastra a Wufei en cambio de Trowa que jamás pondrá un pie en esas cosas o a menos eso dice – pero eso no quita mi preocupación, al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amigo, creo._

_Wufei es el más normal de todos... tiene el mismo problema que yo, trabaja demasiado. No excede tanto las horas de trabajo como yo pero en sus horas de trabajo simplemente hace demasiadas cosas. A veces dice que no es suficiente pero sabe que si trabaja de más le hará daño y que yo haga haciendo lo mismo pero aún me niego._

_Trowa._

_Trowa, no tengo la menor idea que le está pasando. Sigue callado, habla de vez en cuando pero no habla de él, sonríe pero no para sí. Sale a veces a caminar, al súper mercado, o visita al circo cuando puede o solo sale por ahí. En las mañanas entrena porque dice que no quiere aumentar de peso, lo cual se me hace raro pues no es como que come tanto. Desayuna, entrena, a veces pasa un tiempo con nosotros, toca la flauta, hace la cena y se va a dormir. _

_¡Pero no habla de él! Ahora que terminó la guerra ya no se como acercármele en éstos últimos seis meses aprendí nada de él, ni su color favorito, su comida, su música, su película, su libro... lo único que puedo hacer es inferir. Verde quizás... ¿Tacos? ¿Clásico? ¿Moulin... Rouge? ¡¿La guerra y la paz?! No se nada de él y aún así me atrevo a pensar que lo amo lo cual no tiene sentido... ¿Acaso acabo de escribir eso? Bueno, se sus cualidades y sentimientos – y eso solo porque lo siento – pero nada más, se cosas pequeñas de él, pero no se de él._

_Ya no estoy haciendo ningún sentido... mejor dejo esto para mañana... tengo trabajo._

Tan pronto como Quatre dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio suspiró. Trowa siempre estaba en su mente pero en un rincón lejano de su cabeza pensaba que Trowa realmente no estaba en su mente. El cambio del piloto era inaudito, aunque unos pensasen que el soldado cero-tres estaría más cómodo y abierto era casi lo contrario, había cambiado poco y de hecho parecía un poco más distanciado.

Quatre se recargó en su silla salón y miró el papeleo frente a él, el diario que una vez utilizó en su infancia yacía casi intacto y sonrió. Curiosamente esa risa desapareció por el sin fin de trabajo que tenía alrededor del diario, seguramente pasaría toda la tarde y casi toda la noche revisando todas los informes.

Unos suaves golpes lo despertaron de su pensamiento y miró hacia el frente donde la puerta se comenzaba a abrir lento.

"Trowa ya casi tiene la cena lista, que bajes" dijo Duo sonriendo.

Quatre asintió con su cabeza y sonrió hacia Duo.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Duo notando que Quatre se veía un poco estresado.

"si, es solo el trabajo" respondió Quatre, "y encontré mi diario de cuando era pequeño, supongo que también algo melancólico"

"¿Tu diario?" Duo rió divertido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quatre un poco molesto ante la risa burlona del trenzado.

"Es que, no pareces de la clase de personas que lleven un diario" dijo Duo calmando un poco su risa pero aún así una sonrisa se dejaba ver.

"¿Qué clase de persona soy?" preguntó Quatre cruzando sus brazos.

"pues la que se pasa toda la tarde y la noche revisando informes a los dieciséis" Duo cerró la puerta detrás de él y recargó su espalda en ella.

"..." Quatre no dijo y miró hacia el escritorio.

"nos preocupas a todos" dijo Duo, "creo que todos recordamos aquel pequeño episodio que tuvo Wufei hace tres meses"

El pequeño episodio de Wufei. Al final de cuentas no sabían como llamarle, hace tres meses Wufei simplemente se quebró. Aparentemente un asesino en serie andaba suelto y los preventivos descubrieron que provenía de una de las colonias, temerosos por una nueva guerra, alistaron todos sus oficiales en busca de éste asesino. Heero investigaba sobre esta persona desde la casa mientras que Wufei trabajaba día y noche en la oficina, quería atrapar a este asesino porque se concentraba principalmente en niñas de entre trece y dieciséis años lo cual le enfadaba.

Cuando llegó a la casa después de cuatro días seguidos sin llegar ni a comer o dormir, se desplomó sobre el sofá y ahí se quedó. Los otros cuatro pilotos infirieron que solo estaba exhausto y lo dejaron dormir unas horas, sin embargo pasó un día entero y Wufei seguía sin despertar. A las pocas horas anunciaron que el asesino había sido capturado, lamentablemente los otros pilotos se dieron cuenta de esto cuando se encontraban en la sala de hospital esperando que Wufei fuera dado de baja.

Aparentemente la adrenalina, las horas sin dormir o comer bien tomaron efecto y Wufei simplemente apagó su mente y cuerpo como lo había hecho una vez durante la guerra con Duo en una celda cuanto cerraron las ventilas.

"Sería más efectivo si Wufei me estuviera diciendo esto" dijo Quatre mientras se levantaba de la silla y acomodaba unos papeles.

"solo, intenta no excederte" dijo Duo, "la única diferencia entre tu y Wufei es que Wufei pasaba el tiempo en la zona centro y tu estás en la casa y solo por eso no dejaremos de vigilarte"

Quatre se quedó callado de nuevo y sonrió para Duo, "de acuerdo, intentare dejarle mas trabajo a mis hermanas"

Duo rió y abrió la puerta para ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cocina, Heero y Wufei se hallaban platicando en sus respectivas sillas y Trowa se encontraba ya sirviendo los platos para la cena con algo de dificultad.

"¿Trowa, te sientes bien?" pregunto Wufei cuando vio que Trowa casi deja caer un plato al suelo cuando se volteaba.

Trowa asintio un poco y sirvió los platos en los lugares sin mayores percances. Heero y Wufei lo observaron curioso pero no le dieron importancia. En ese momento, Quatre y Duo entraron a la cocina y se sentaron junto con Trowa.

El silencio reinó por un momento, la mayoría de la atención se concentraba en el piloto cero-tres. Todos los demás pilotos podían notar que de vez en cuando Trowa era demasiado callado o simplemente no escuchaba lo que los demás le decían. Trowa se encontraba entre comiendo su cena y mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor o al atardecer que se veía en la ventana.

"Así que..." Duo comenzó una oración pero simplemente no sabía como terminarla. "¿Quién más piensa que Quatre ha trabajado de más?"

Eso aparentemente obtuvo la atención de Trowa pues se volteó a ver directamente a Duo.

"Creo que deberías de tomar unas vacaciones Quatre" dijo Heero.

Wufei negó con la cabeza, "creo que todos deberíamos"

"solo han pasado seis meses Wufei, y ¿crees que ya necesitamos un descanso?" preguntó Duo.

"Creo que Heero tiene razón, es decir, después de todo no es como que podemos regresar a tener una vida normal tan rápido después de todo lo que ha pasado" dijo Wufei.

"¿Tu que crees Trowa?" preguntó Duo sonriéndole al tercer piloto.

"no es como que yo pueda opinar" dijo Trowa, después de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar, "no es como si yo estuviera... tan ocupado como ustedes"

Los otros cuatro se le quedaron observando, era cierto que Trowa era el único que no contaba con un trabajo, después de todo había dicho que quisiera regresar con el circo pero no hasta que obtuviera su forma física de regreso, lo cual a los otros les parecía extraño, es decir, Trowa nunca perdió esa flexibilidad, incluso su peso se encontraba estable, incluso Duo tenía un trabajo en un pequeño café pero había renunciado porque le daba flojera ya que con la fortuna de Quatre, la posición de Wufei en los preventivos y los trabajillos de Heero jamás tendrían problemas económicos.

"pero, ¿crees que Quatre y Wufei deban tomar un descanso?" preguntó Heero.

Trowa se quedó pensativo aparentemente y después asintió. Los demás se le quedaron viendo extrañados, esta situación se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente, en la que Trowa respondía después de un tiempo, o tenía pausas mientras hablaba, curiosamente también veía a sus alrededores disimuladamente o simplemente se quedaba viendo al espacio.

"Trowa, nos estás preocupando, ¿en serio te sientes bien?" preguntó Quatre con una cara muy consternada.

Trowa lo volteó a mirar y sonrió. Esa sonrisa se hacía cada vez menos frecuente en la cara del latino y asintió, "estoy bien, Quatre. No te preocupes"

Quatre se relajó un poco pero eso no le quitaba su preocupación. La cena continuó callada y el tema de las vacaciones fue dejado atrás para otro momento más oportuno. Trowa fue el primero en terminar, recogió su plato y lo puso en el lavabo para después dirigirse a su habitación, sin una palabra más que "buenas noches".

Lo cual era curioso porque apenas eran las siete, infiriendo que ya no lo verían el resto del día los otros cuatro guardaron silencio hasta que escucharon la puerta de Trowa cerrarse.

"bien, analicemos" comenzó Duo, "¿Qué rayos le pasa?" preguntó Duo.

Los demás se quedaron callados mirando al plato frente a ellos. Ninguno sabía como responder tal pregunta.

"creo que... no se acostumbra a esta vida" dijo Quatre dejando la cuchara en la mesa.

"pero es más introvertido que antes, es más callado y parece que siempre tiene esta cara de cero-uno puesta" dijo Duo sacando su lengua al final. "me da escalofríos"

Wufei frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de Duo, "creo que es algo más serio"

"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Quatre aún más consternado.

"no creo que sea normal en él o en cualquier persona" respondió Wufei, "alguien sabe... ¿Cómo era antes de la guerra?"

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie sabía absolutamente nada del tercer piloto.

"lo único que digo es que no es normal que alguien sea tan introvertido" interrumpió Wufei el silencio.

Quatre tragó fuerte, era cierto pero no iba a dejar que alguien le hablase a Trowa como si fuera un experimento de un científico loco. Pero es que era cierto, gritó la otra parte de la mente de Quatre.

"olvídenlo, me retiro" dijo Quatre colocando su plato en el lavabo y dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

"¿Qué sugieres hacer al respecto?" preguntó Heero volteándose hacia Wufei.

"no se, esperemos unas dos semanas más, para ver si logramos averiguar que se trae y si no, buscaremos ayuda" terminó Wufei.

"¿crees que así de serio es, Wu?" preguntó Duo.

Wufei asintió, "francamente, realmente creo que esperar no sea lo mejor para Trowa pero quizás si para Quatre"

Heero se mantuvo callado, intentaba averiguar porque Trowa se encontraba como estaba. Intentaba compararse con él lo más que podía pero no hallaba solución, era como si Trowa estuviese regresando hasta el inicio de la Operacion Meteoro, aquel ser callado y privado, sin embargo, era incluso más ambiguo que en el año 195 AC. Era como si Trowa fuese como él cuando tenía ocho años, aún más callado y frío.

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos" dijo Duo sonriendo moviéndose de silla sentándose al lado de Heero. "Wufei también se frustró y se fue"

"entiendo" dijo Heero, "crees que...

"No se si debamos hacer algo" terminó Duo. En los últimos meses ellos dos se habían estado conociendo mejor, ya que después de que Duo renunció a su trabajo pasaba más tiempo a solas en la sala con Heero que estaba normalmente en el sillón con su computadora.

"Trowa normalmente estaría encerrado en su habitación" susurró Heero.

"¿eh?" preguntó Duo.

"cuando Quatre y Wufei están fuera, tu y yo en la sala solos... pero Trowa en su habitación" respondió Heero con un pequeñísimo sonrojo.

Duo sonrió, "si..."

Después de todo el tema de Trowa había sido dejado esta noche, al diablo con todo. Duo se acercó a Heero.

"quizás debamos hacer algo más ahora que lo pienso" susurró Duo juntando sus labios con los de Heero. Heero abrió su boca gustoso y cerró los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

'Trowa... ¿en serio es tan grave?' pensó Quatre cerrando los ojos y se recostó en la cama hundido en sus pensamientos intentando ignorar todo el papeleo que había dejado en el escritorio. Él por el momento solo quería descansar, era muy temprano pero su mente estaba exhausta, suspiró hondo dejando que la música de la flauta lo rodeara y lo lleva-

"¿flauta?" pensó Quatre levantándose rápidamente de la cama y saliendo de su habitación, donde Wufei ya estaba en el pasillo. Wufei lo volteó a verlo y Quatre asintió.

"yo voy" dijo Quatre leyendo la mirada de Wufei. Quatre continuó caminando por el pasillo pasando unas puertas hasta llegar al final, ahí a la izquierda se encontraba una puerta doble de donde se escucha la flauta aún más fuerte.

Abrió lentamente una puerta y asomó ahí su cabeza, miró alrededor. Todo se encontraba apagado, podía ver las sombras de piano, la de los estantes, sin embargo, Trowa no parecía estar a la vista... era alto el chico, ¿porqué no sobresalía?

"¿Trowa?" susurró Quatre entrando por completo al oscuro salón. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él escuchó como la flauta dio un pequeño salto de desafinación y después continuó la melodía.

"Trowa soy yo, Quatre" dijo Quatre sintiendo la necesidad de que Trowa lo reconociera. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, miró la silla que se encontraba al lado del gran ventanal, miró el piano un poco más a la derecha, el estante al lado de la esquina y el armario con puertas de vidrio donde se encontraba su estuche de violín, armónica y una larga caja vacía donde se supone que se encuentra la flauta.

Quatre se rindió y se dirigió a la silla para escuchar calmadamente la flauta. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la música lo tranquilizara. Por un momento pensó que sería buena idea unirse con el violín pero algo lo detenía, algo no estaba bien... Trowa…

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, era suficiente. Se levantó rápido y cuando lo hizo, la flauta se detuvo súbitamente. Quatre se dirigió hacia detrás del piano y ahí estaba. Por un momento sintió alivio pero cuando vio la mirada asustada de Trowa fue como si todo su mundo se cayese. Quatre se hincó al lado del latino y colocó su mano en su mejilla, podía sentir un frío muy fuerte.

"Trowa" susurró Quatre.

Trowa cerró los ojos, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la flauta que ahora yacía en su regazo. Trowa se recargó hacia Quatre y ahí se quedó paralizado.

"Trowa... ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Quatre preocupado, colocó su brazo alrededor de Trowa y éste desesperadamente intentó buscar calor en el abrazo.

Sin respuesta alguna, Quatre apretó un poco más a Trowa y colocó su barbilla en la cabeza del latino.

"Trowa respóndeme por favor" murmuró Quatre.

'_no los dejes' _

"¿No dejar que Trowa?" preguntó Quatre frunciendo el ceño.

"no dejes que me lastimen" susurró Trowa y Quatre notó la pequeñísima diferencia que Trowa ni siquiera había hablado la primera vez.

"¿Quiénes Trowa?" preguntó Quatre, intentando calmarlo, pero Trowa comenzó a temblar. "¿Trowa?"

"ellos" susurró Trowa, "están en todas partes..."

'_no los dejes'_

"¿ellos quienes, Trowa?" Quatre intentó suavizar su voz lo más que podía pero simplemente... tenía miedo.

Trowa negó con su cabeza, "pensé... que todo estaría bien... que ellos ya no estarían... pero siguen aquí, Quatre. Siguen aquí y vienen por mi"

"Trowa, estas helado" murmuró Quatre, "¿Quién vienen por ti?"

Trowa asintió, "quienes quieren matarme Quatre..."

'_no los dejes'_

"¿Trowa?"

'_no dejes que me maten'_

"Trowa, ¿de quien rayos estas hablando?" preguntó Quatre.

Quatre esperó con calma... y esperó... hasta que no hubo respuesta. Sintió como la respiración de Trowa se igualó y como el calor regresaba a su cuerpo. Quatre no comprendía que le estaba pasando a Trowa, definitivamente esto no tenía nada que ver con una depresión post guerra.

La puerta doble se abrió por completo y la luz se encendió. Quatre miró hacia arriba aliviado con ver a Wufei parado en medio de la sala algo confundido.

"no se" susurró Quatre con una voz quebrante, dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, "no se"

Quatre abrazó más fuerte a Trowa quién se recargó un poco más hacia Quatre. "no se que le pasa... no... él no está bien"

"Quatre" dijo Wufei, "él nunca estuvo bien"

Wufei sabía que eso quizás se oyó demasiado franco pero era cierto, Trowa siempre fue diferente pero a lo largo de los meses simplemente no estaba funcionando. Algo le pasaba y estaba afectando a Quatre más de lo que debería.

"yo se" susurró Quatre.

"¿tu sabes?" preguntó Wufei extrañado.

"¿podemos seguir esto mañana? Estoy cansado" dijo Quatre mientras volteaba a ver a Trowa.

Wufei asintió, después de todo había sido mucho para ambos. Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento, Wufei ahí parado en medio del salón y Quatre sentado en el piso con Trowa recostado.

"¿me ayudas?" preguntó Quatre sonriendo un poco. Wufei se dirigió hacia Quatre y sacudió de los hombros un poco a Trowa. Éste no respondió en lo absoluto y siguió recargado sobre Quatre. Wufei tomó a Trowa en brazos con algo de dificultad pero Quatre lo ayudó al separarlo de su cuerpo.

Con Trowa ya en cama – y aún con la flauta en manos – los dos salieron de la habitación del latino.

"Quatre... ¿quieres habl-

"no... mejor mañana cuando llegue del trabajo, estoy cansado" dijo Quatre caminando a su propia habitación. Estaba exhausto y solo quería dormir, sin embargo lo que acababa de ocurrir solo le ocupaba la mente y sabía que pasaría al menos unas dos horas despierto.

Wufei mejor lo dejó en paz y se dirigió a Heero para comentarle lo que recién había ocurrido. Tocó en la puerta al menos unas cuatro veces, hasta que escuchó ruidos desde la sala. Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que aquellos dos estarían haciendo pero no le importó, Trowa por el momento era más importante.

Bajó las escaleras cerrando los ojos para no ver nada que no quisiese. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras los ruidos callaron.

"¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?" preguntó Wufei enojado.

"este... si, Wu... creo" susurró Duo sonriente. Wufei los abrió y vio a ambos en el sofá sentados. Sus camisetas estaban desarregladas al igual que su pelo.

"¿Qué pasó Wufei?" preguntó Heero serio como si nada hubiese pasado.

"más les vale que estén atentos en los próximas días, Trowa acaba de pasar por algo y aquí están ustedes perdidos en su mundo... si Quatre no lo hubiera encontrado no quiero saber que pudo haber hecho" dijo Wufei enojado como si estuviese regañando a dos niños pequeños, sabía que quizás – solo quizás – había exagerado, pero ni él sabía las consecuencias de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero es que simplemente el hecho que los dos prefirieran jugar en la sala en vez de preocuparse por su compañero era algo que le disgustaba.

"¿Qué le pasó a Trowa?" preguntó Duo más preocupado porque sabía que si no mostraba interés por el momento Wufei se enojaría más.

"no se" dijo Wufei. La respuesta era tonta pero era cierto. "Quatre lo encontró tocando la flauta atrás del piano aparentemente... cuando entré, Quatre estaba llorando, no me quiso decir lo que había pasado, estaba cansado.

"me habló muy vagamente... algo lo descontroló... no se si fue su-

"¿coco no cosa?" preguntó Duo intentando sacar una broma, sin embargo Wufei asintió.

"creo... algo debió sentir en Trowa para que se agitara de tal manera" respondió Wufei. "me voy a la cama, no quiero pensar más en esto. Sólo quería decirles para que tuvieran más cuidado con Trowa mañana cuando Quatre y yo no estemos"

Y con eso se volteó para subir las escaleras, dejando a ambos en la sala.

"las cosas se van a complicar, ¿no crees?" susurró Duo cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el sofá. Heero lo volteó a ver con una cara de duda y Duo le sonrió. "solo un tonto presentimiento mío en mi opinión"

Heero suspiró sin saberle responder a Duo, algo raro estaba pasando y Trowa tenía la respuesta ya que todo giraba entorno de él.

"Voy a mi cuarto" susurró Heero levantándose del sofá y subió las escaleras. Duo se quedó estático en donde estaba.

"si, ya te dije que es solo mi opinión" murmuró Duo en la soledad de la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Nanashi'_

Trowa se volteó de la cama intentando darle la espalda a lo que sea que lo estuviese llamando.

De nuevo.

'_Nanashi'_

Trowa apretó con fuerza la flauta que se encontraba aún en sus manos, su cuerpo adquiriendo una posición fetal.

'_no puedes huir Nanashi'_

Un pequeño gemido de disgustó salió por la seca boca del latino, mientras que el sudor de su frente comenzaba a humedecer la almohada.

'_¿sabes porqué, Nanashi?'_

Aquella voz, siniestra y cruel Rasposa y varonil que deseaba jamás haberla escuchado en su vida lo torturaba ahora casi todas las noches.

'_Porque soy de tu pasado'_

Trowa dejó salir un gemido de terror un poco más fuerte.

'_Soy tu pasado, corazón roto, y no te puedes librar de mí. Porque soy tu demonio. Tu demonio personal a tus servicios'_

Aquella voz, no solo siniestra y cruel. No solo rasposa y varonil sino familiar. Torturante, conocía aquel demonio demasiado bien. El que ahora estaba muerto que llevaba su nombre. Cada vez que le llamaban era un recordatorio de su cruel destino. Cada vez que le llamaban era para saber que él estaba atado a ese pasado y a ese hombre.

El que ahora era su demonio.

Tenía suerte esta noche, sólo era uno.

"solo eres uno" murmuró Trowa en su no tan calmado sueño.

"solo eres uno" repitió. "yo puedo con uno, no te necesito para que me recuerdes que ahí esta mi pasado de mierda"

Trowa se levantó de la cama, su mano aún ejerciendo presión sobre la flauta. Se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación, sentándose en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y sus ojos verdes aún cerrados.

Los abrió y la putrefacta cara de Trowa Barton se encontraba mirándolo frente a frente. La piel caída dejaba expuesta los huesos de la cara como los pómulos, aquellos labios estaban secos y quebradizos en una tétrica sonrisa de pura maldad. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos seguían fríos. Azul pálido y sin brillo contrastaban con los esmeraldas de Trowa.

'Te estás quebrando' dijo Trowa Barton sin mover sus labios que apenas y podían formar aquella sonrisa, sin embargo, esa voz ronca se encontraba dentro de la mente de Trowa y lo llevaba a la locura sin poder bloquearla.

'te vas a quebrar' dijo de nuevo aquella voz burlona, '¿Qué vas a hacer?'

"nada" dijo Trowa, su cara impaciente ante a uno de sus demonios. No pensaba en hacer nada, era cierto que estaba perdiendo no sólo esta batalla, sino la guerra. Después de todo la había peleando desde los diez años y pensó que quizás ya era hora de rendirse. Aquel demonio llamado Trowa Barton se había unido a la colección, junto con los demás hombres malditos de su primer grupo mercenario más los del segundo.

Era un maldito.

Aquellos demonios lo atormentaban durante la guerra y lamentablemente después. Pero en los últimos meses, las cosas se habían estado complicando, aquellos demonios lo habían estado molestando más de lo que debían. Psicológica y físicamente. Rara vez salía de su habitación porque o no se podía mover o no lo dejaban.

Al menos no habían estado lastimando a sus compañeros, pero tenía el presentimiento que eso no duraría mucho.

'te encuentro pensativo' dijo Trowa Barton.

"¿Por qué estas solo tu aquí?" preguntó Trowa curioso. Era extraño la verdad, la mayoría de las veces esos demonios – los cuales eran al menos unos sesenta – estaban en su habitación o a veces lo seguían para seguir torturándolo, pero no duraría mucho.

Porque cuando Trowa muriera... él se iría directo al infierno donde lo estarían esperando aquellos ex compañeros suyos.

Si, un maldito.

'los demás se han cansado Nanashi' respondió Trowa Barton. 'ya te quieren de regreso'

Trowa suspiró fuerte, "no me voy... no aún, para dejar a mis a los que quiero solos... quien sabe que harías tu con ellos"

'nada, de eso te lo aseguro' y Trowa Barton sonrió aún más haciendo que brotasen gotas de sangre de sus labios, 'contigo nos entretendremos bastante'

"¿lo prometes?" preguntó Trowa casi como su fuera una plegaria.

Y Trowa Barton asintió, haciendo que aquellas gotas cayeran a la alfombra frente a Trowa.

Por un momento lo considero, matarse en ese momento no parecía tan difícil. Parecía... una excelente idea. Terminar todo en solo unos segundos... minutos, y terminaría con la batalla, con la guerra. Claro está que sufriría por el resto de la eternidad en el infierno pero no había mucho que podía hacer al respecto.

Pero por otro lado... no confiaba mucho en Trowa Barton. No por nada lo mataron antes de la Operacion Meteoro.

¿Cuál es tu respuesta?' preguntó aquella tétrica voz.

Claro estaban los otros cuatro, Heero, Duo, Wufei... Quatre en especial estarían devastados. Después de todo se preocupaban mucho por él. Quatre.

"no" respondió Trowa levantándose de la alfombra cerrando los ojos. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama esperando poder dormir esta noche al menos.

'nos vas a obligar a nosotros a hacerlo' dijo Barton antes de sentarse en un rincón de la habitación para quedarse ahí esperando.

-.-.-.-.-

Trowa se levantó de la cama casi automáticamente, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos para después hacer el desayuno. Sin ningún problema, salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta que la casa estaba en total silencio. Los demás aún deberían de estar dormidos, pensó. Lo cual le alegró, no estaba de humor para ver a los otros tan temprano.

"Haré el desayuno, tomaré mi plato y de regreso a mi habitación" dijo entrando a la cocina.

Se quedó estático al ver a Duo sentado en una de las sillas.

"¿sabes que horas son?" preguntó Duo.

Era obvia esa respuesta, siempre se levantaba antes que los demás. Exactamente a las ocho de la mañana para preparar el desayuno.

"las ocho" dijo Trowa lento notando ya los platos casi vacíos con restos de comida en el lavabo.

"son las once" corrigió Duo cruzando los brazos.

Trowa miró la ventana que siempre observaba y el sol ya casi llegaba a su punto máximo.

"¿Qué te esta pasando, Trowa?" pregunto Duo cruzando los brazos.

"nada" susurró Trowa sentándose en la silla más lejana a Duo.

"Trowa... creo que se cuando alguien esta pasando por algo..."

"no sabes" respondió Trowa desviando su mirada.

"si, si lo sé" dijo Duo, "Trowa, ¿alguien te está molestando?"

Trowa no respondió, no era posible que Duo supiese lo que él estaba pasando. Simplemente no era posible.

"No me dicen Dios de la Muerte por nada" respondió Duo como si hubiese leído su mente, "no creas que es solo porque tengo una afición hacia ella"

"tu no entiendes Duo" dijo Trowa.

Duo se quedó callado, sabía que Trowa no iba a decir nada a menos que hubiera un... intercambio de información.

"creo que tenemos que hablar" dijo Duo cambiándose de silla de nuevo más cercas hacia Trowa.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Trowa adquiriendo una posición de defensa.

"_Quatre_ y Wufei están en el trabajo y le pedí a Heero que se fuera un rato a pasear para que tu y yo podamos conversar" respondió Duo sonriendo lo más amable posible.

"Duo, tu no entenderías por lo que estoy pasando... por lo que he pasado" dijo Trowa.

"Oh vamos, vamos Tro-chan, tu creciste _solo_ sin ninguna ayuda, yo también. Los dos tuvimos que sobrevivir a la fuerza, ya sea en la calle o en medio de una batalla en la mitad de un bosque. Nadie nos apoyó, yo quizás tuve a mis amigos de pequeños y la iglesia, pero eso no evitó que me los arrebataran. Trowa, tus compañeros fallecieron a causa de una traición, quienes te ayudaron a convertirte en ésta persona fuerte y calmada que está sentada en ésta silla.

Ahora no me digas que no te comprendo" dijo Duo.

"esto no es así, Duo" murmuró Trowa.

"pues tendrás que decirnos tarde o temprano porque juro que tu estás rompiendo al grupo entero" dijo Duo más enojado.

"Pues entonces quizás si deba matarme" susurró Trowa casi inaudiblemente.

"¡Basta Trowa!" gritó Duo tomando del collar de la camisa de Trowa.

Trowa se mantuvo inmóvil ante tal acción, su cara sin expresión alguna.

"dime ya que te pasa, yo lo sé, él lo sabe, solo falta tu que lo admitas" dijo Duo ejerciendo más fuerza en sus manos, sus nudillos tornándose blancos y después de unos momentos de solo escuchar la fuerte respiración del trenzado, Duo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lentamente soltó a Trowa y miro aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban incomprendido.

"¿él?" preguntó Trowa.

"crees que estás _solo_ en este mundo, Tro. Que nadie te entiende, pero no lo estás Tro-chan, no lo estás, nunca estás _solo_ y yo entiendo eso" susurró Duo levantándose.

Trowa estaba confundido, todo lo que decía Duo parecía doble sentido y no sabía como responder eso. Quizás solo estaba jugando y realmente estaba solo cuando él no lo estaba, pensó Trowa, estoy perdiendo mi cabeza.

"Tro, por favor" dijo Duo, "no me obligues a decirte todo"

Trowa miró a Duo y se quedó callado, Su mente comenzó a irse y quería concentrarse en todo lo demás excepto en la situación.

Duo miró como Trowa volteó a su alrededor, lo hacía de nuevo.

"Tro, hablo en serio" dijo Duo.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, Trowa suspiró y Duo lo miró expectativo.

"Trowa, obtuve el apodo del Dios de la Muerte porque... bueno, me pasa casi lo mismo que lo que te está sucediendo a ti" murmuró Duo.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un largo momento de silencio, Trowa suspiró y Duo lo miró expectativo.

"Trowa, obtuve el apodo del Dios de la Muerte porque... bueno, me pasa casi lo mismo que lo que te está sucediendo a ti" murmuró Duo.

El silencio reino por unos momentos. Duo espero que Trowa dijese algo, que preguntara porque razón había dicho tal cosa. Sin embargo, nada. Trowa se había quedado en su lugar, estático, sin moverse, sin parpadear, incluso parecía ni respirar.

"Trowa" susurro Duo de nuevo sentándose en la silla cercana a la de Trowa, "no se si te conté sobre un amigo de mi infancia"

Trowa poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar y finalmente negó con la cabeza aun agachada.

"bueno... cuando era pequeño tuve un amigo, su nombre era Solo. Veras... yo a el lo quise mucho, tu sabes que cuando uno es pequeño uno piensa que conoce a una persona y dos minutos después ya es tu mejor amigo, pero nosotros siempre fuimos distintos. El siempre fue distinto. Me cuidaba como a nadie mas, me quería, hacíamos todo juntos. Era algo mas profundo que la amistad"

"Debió ser lindo tener a un amigo" comento Trowa aun con la voz baja, 'Middie'

"yo entiendo que no tuviste a nadie, Tro" susurro Duo, "pero el problema con nosotros pilotos Gundams OH grandes salvadores del universo, es que como no tuvimos a muchas personas en que confiar, cuando uno pierde a alguien así de cercano... duele... mucho"

Trowa se quedo callado, el jamás perdió a alguien cercando, el jamás sintió... dolor por una perdida.

"pero Tro, hay veces que esa amistad es demasiado fuerte... y cuando un amigo promete de todo corazón protegerte y cuidarte... esa promesa no se rompe incluso después de la muerte" dijo Duo sonriendo como si estuviera reviviendo una vieja memoria. "pero hay ocasiones en las cuales, no es una promesa. No es protección, no es cuidado... es amenaza"

Trowa suspiro frustrado, no quería seguir con esto.

"Solo... no me abandono después de que murió de enfermedad cuando pequeños, el sigue conmigo Tro, y me sigue protegiendo" dijo Duo, "y sabe y ha visto... lo que te ocurre... y me lo ha dicho"

Trowa continuo callado, "no sabes de lo que hablas"

"Deja de negarlo, Tro" dijo Duo, "Solo... aun sigue conmigo, se oye extraño pero el sigue aquí y también Trowa Barton"

Trowa intento por más que pudo no mostrar sorpresa alguna, pero el impulso lo traiciono. Volteo a mirar a Duo un poco más alterado de lo que debía, sus ojos mostraban esa sospecha que ya había sido confirmada.

"Solo sabe que ese Barton aun te sigue, aun te molesta y que te esta amenazando" susurro Duo, "se que suena raro pero, quieres que te ayude?"

Trowa siguió callado, suspiro y cruzo los brazos, "como es que piensas ayudarme?"

"escuchándote... no soy exorcista o algo por el estilo... ah ah ah!! Eso me recuerda, una vez que el padre Maxwell fue a una casa de una señora en L-2 porque un demonio-

"Duo, cállate" le dijo Trowa suspirando.

"perdón por romper el suspenso" dijo Duo riendo un poco y sonriéndole a Trowa.

Trowa no lo podía negar, Duo era bueno convenciendo a la gente. Simplemente viendo su sonrisa uno no podía decirle que no.

"gracias Duo" susurro Trowa, "en serio"

Duo negó con la cabeza, "no hay problema, se siente bien poder hablar con alguien así al respecto, no crees?"

Trowa asintió.

"y yo te protegeré, Solo y yo lo haremos, lo prometo. Te quiero mucho"

"no le has dicho a Heero?" pregunto Trowa algo curioso.

"sobre que?" pregunto Duo.

"sobre esta, situación"

"claro que no!" exclamo Duo, "ni siquiera lo sospecha, tu sabes como es el... ya se, es mi novio o lo mas cercano a eso, pero el es totalmente concentrado, cero sentimientos y cien porciento lógica"

En ese momento una puerta se escucho azotar en el segundo piso.

"Barton..." susurro Trowa, que sabia que Barton normalmente le gustaba ser violento.

"no, no es para que estés tan paranoico" le respondió Duo, "dice Solo que fue Heero, probablemente escucho"

"yo-

"no te preocupes, hablare con el"

Trowa asintió y se quedo sentado en su lugar, mientras veía como Duo salía de la cocina y se dirigía hacia el segundo piso con Heero.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Anoche fue una de las noches mas extrañ__as. Me di cuenta que no importa cuanto quiera negarlo, cuanto quiera distraerme. Trowa se encuentra mal y yo no he hecho nada al respecto. Lo siento de mi corazón que algo le esta carcomiendo por dentro, y yo aquí, intentando hacer mas trabajo de lo que puedo... no, que cualquier persona pudiera hacer._

_Quizás__ debo de hacerle caso a Duo, de tomarnos todos unas vacaciones, de pasar algo de tiempo juntos y de dejarle la corporación a mis hermanas. Pero, acaso así se arregle la situación de Trowa? La manera en que lo vi anoche me traumo._

_Aquellos que quieren matarle... a que se refería con eso? Acaso era una metáfora? Y si no lo era, entonces que? También oí sus pensamientos, y estoy completamente seguro que no hablo. Estoy confundido y el también lo esta. La manera en que mi pidió que lo protegiera, esa plegaria tan... tan patética._

_Quiero desesperadamente ayudarle, saber que le ocurre. Porque si ya ha pasado meses en esa situación, entonces puede que ya sea demasiado tarde, y que si no actuamos realmente perdamos a Trowa. Pero no se que hacer o como ayudarlo._

_Maldición Trowa, y si te digo que te amo puede que solo empeore todo._

"Señor Winner" dijo la secretaria que entraba calmadamente a la gran oficina de Quatre.

"Si que pasa, Lauren?" pregunto Quatre sonriendo levemente mientras cerraba el diario y lo guardaba en el cajón.

"La cita con el diplomado de la colonia LT80 es mañana y quiere saber en la locacion de su reunión, también el presidenta de la corporación KPS es el miércoles, después tiene que ver la organización de los huérfanos que quedaron después de-

"Lauren!" dijo Quatre exasperado, "llama a mi hermana Julia, dile que ella vea al diplomado y que se vean en el café L'ffort en la colonia L-5, después a mi hermana Adela, que vea a la corporación KPS, y a Niel, que vea a la organización de los huérfanos, me tomare las próximas dos semanas libres, háblale a Iria y dile eso, que ella se encargue por favor'"

"um, si Señor" dijo la secretaria extrañada y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir se volteo y vio a Quatre ya recogiendo sus cosas, "ahora mismo Señor?"

"si, me voy a casa ya... así que llámales inmediatamente, Iria debe de venir en una hora mas o menos, también llama por mi auto para que cuando baje ya este listo, por favor"

La secretaria asintió lento, y salio de la oficina, poco después Quatre se despidió y bajo en el ascensor.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Heero entro a la habitación furioso después de haber escuchado la conversación de Trowa y Duo, o al menos parcialmente.

'_yo te protegeré'_

'_Te quiero mucho'_

'_no le has dicho a Heero'_

'_Ni siquiera lo sospecha'_

'_cero sentimientos'_

"Duo me ha estado engañado con Trowa..." susurro Heero sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, "porque no debería de hacerlo, no tengo sentimientos"

Duo abrió lento la puerta para toparse con la espalda de Heero, sabia que murmuraba algo pero no alcanzaba a entenderlo muy bien. Cerro la puerta tan despacio como pudo y al ver como el expiloto cero uno ni siquiera noto esto, le daba una idea de que tan perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba Heero.

Duo camino despacio hacia a la cama, "si tienes sentimientos"

Duo abrazo a Heero por la espalda y puso su barbilla en el hombro de Heero.

"acabas de decir que no tengo" susurro Heero, su expresión en blanco.

"ah... escuchaste mi conversación con Tro?" pregunto Duo sonriendo levemente.

Heero se enojo al ver la sonrisa de Duo, esto no era un broma. Se sentía pésimo consigo mismo.

"podría decirse" murmuro Heero evitando la mirada de Duo.

"que escuchaste?" pregunto Duo, por una parte esperaba que Heero no háyase escuchado toda la conversación, no creía que Trowa quisiera que Heero supiera sobre la extraña situación.

"lo suficiente para saber que me estas engañando con el" dijo Heero quitándose a Duo de encima y levantándose de la cama.

"eh?" pregunto Duo, no pensaba que Heero estuviera enojado por algo así, ya se había esperado lo peor y no tuvo otra elección más que echarse a reír.

Heero frunció el ceño y se volteo enojado hacia Duo cruzando los brazos, "de que rayos te ríes?"

Duo con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro controlar su risa.

"tu crees... que Trowa y... yo?" pregunto Duo apenas terminando la ultima frase y siguió riendo.

Heero se enfadaba mas ante la reacción de su amante, "acaso te mofas de mi?"

"no... perdona es que..." Duo paro de hablar y tomo aire un par de veces para tranquilizarse, "pues que parte de la conversación escuchaste?"

"La parte en que dijiste que querías a Trowa, que no sabia nada de la situación, que ni siquiera lo sospecho" dijo Heero, su cara ya no se encontraba en blanco, solo mostraba enojo y frustración.

"ay Heero" Duo rodó sus ojos y suspiro fuerte, "porque siempre en estas situaciones, la gente escucha la parte errónea?"

Heero levanto una ceja dudando.

"Si, quiero a Trowa. Lo quiero mucho, demasiado y lo voy a proteger" dijo Duo sonriendo, "pero eso no significa que yo te he dejado de amar"

"a que te refieres con eso?" pregunto Heero sospechoso.

"estas paranoico, no sabes la situación por la que esta pasando Tro, a eso me refería" dijo Duo.

"que situación?" pregunto Heero.

"ah... no puedo decir" susurro Duo, "pero por favor creeme, quiero decírtelo pero simplemente no puedo. Por el bien de Trowa..."

"solo te importa Trowa" especifico Heero, no era una duda... era un afirmación.

"mira, es un pequeño secreto, entre Trowa y yo. Pienso que si sigue así, el va a poder confiar en alguien y se sentirá mas cómodo" dijo Duo acercándose a Heero, "por favor creeme quisiera decirte, pero por el momento no creo que sea lo mejor"

"no mientes" susurro Heero con un pequeño tono de duda.

"no, no miento" susurro Duo abrazando a Heero y este se relajo.

"pero que le esta pasando a Trowa?" pregunto Heero lento.

"no lo se con detalles, se lo que ocurre... pero lo único que te puedo decir es que tenemos que apoyarlo en lo que sea, en la cosa mas mínima... que sepa que estamos a aquí y que no lo vamos a dejar por nada del mundo" susurro Duo al oído de Heero.

Heero se estremeció leve, y volteo su cabeza para besar a Duo quien sonrió y le regreso el beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trowa se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina en soledad, o eso pensaba. Si Duo decía la verdad, y mas le vale porque Duo jamás miente, eso significaba que el tal Solo se encontraba en algún lado.

Pero Barton también.

"Solo?" pregunto Trowa en la soledad de la cocina. Y no escucho, sintió ni vio respuesta alguna.

Quizás no lo podía ver, Trowa solo había tratado con demonios, jamás con un... espíritu normal por así decirlo, no sabia si lo podría ver, no sabia siquiera si podía mostrarse ante el y aun así verlo, no sabia si Solo podía ver a Barton. Trowa suspiro frustrado.

"Solo?" pregunto Trowa una vez mas.

Escucho sonidos en las escaleras, después un frío al cual ya estaba acostumbrado rodearlo en la cocina. Trowa miro a su alrededor, era a mitad del día, solo había conversado con Duo un poco... calculaba las 12:30 de la tarde. Barton jamás salía en el día, porque sabía que Trowa se encontraba más débil, solo y temeroso durante las noches en su habitación.

"eres el amigo de Duo?" pregunto Trowa y sintió como la temperatura aumentaba y después bajaba. Curioso, eso jamás pasaba con Barton.

"lo tomare como un si" murmuro Trowa sonriendo un poco mientras se recostaba en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. "te sientes solo, Solo?"

Trowa esperaba que el espíritu hubiera cachado la broma para poder estar un poco mas tranquilo alrededor de este.

Escucho una pequeña risa detrás de su mente y sonrió para si. Sintió como la temperatura cambiaba un poco, como si el espíritu intentara responderle.

"no crees que estoy loco, verdad?" pregunto Trowa levemente. La temperatura de la habitación bajo increíblemente y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su nuca, "no... estas seguro?"

La temperatura subió un poco de nuevo, "porque no te apareces... o es que no te puedo ver?"

Pero no hubo respuesta, el frió desapareció poco a poco y también esa extraña sensación en la espalda de Trowa. Miro a su alrededor y se pregunto que pasaba. En ese momento, escucho un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa e infirió que o Quatre o Wufei habían llegado a casa.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Quatre dejo las llaves en la mesita de al lado junto con su maletín, vio a Trowa parado en la puerta corrediza de la cocina mirándolo silenciosamente.

"Hola Trowa" dijo Quatre suavemente, después de anoche no sabia que pensar sobre el ex piloto cero tres. Quizás preferiría ser más cauteloso.

"Hola Quatre... llegas temprano" dijo Trowa sonriendo levemente.

"si... creo que me tomare las próximas dos semanas libres" comento Quatre acercándose a la cocina.

"que bueno... creo que... deberías de descansar un poco" dijo Trowa haciéndose a n lado para que Quatre entrara a la cocina.

"si" dijo Quatre calladamente, "ya estas mejor?"

Trowa frunció el ceño, había olvidado lo que paso la noche anterior. Quatre lo vio, lo escucho...

"si, podría decirse" dijo Trowa suspirando un poco.

Quatre asintió mientras preparaba agua caliente en la cafetera y buscaba un te de canela. Quatre tenía una batalla mental, preguntarle o no a Trowa lo que ocurría. Tenerle miedo y abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

Pero no era el momento, Trowa estaba mal... mentalmente. Sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo debió ser alguna... ilusión, paranoia... lo que sea, lo que le pasaba a Trowa no era posible, que alguien lo fuera a matar así como si nada con toda la seguridad en la propiedad Winner.

Simplemente no cuadraba.

Trowa estaba enfermo.

Punto.

Si lo mandaban a una institución todo se arreglaría en unos años y podrá estar con Trowa.

Pero parte de su mente, le decía que estaba mal. Más bien... no parte de su mente, sino su corazón.

"Quieres te?" pregunto Quatre sonriendo, "te levantaste tarde esta mañana, desayunaste o comiste algo?"

Trowa negó con su cabeza, era cierto. Se levanto y lo único que obtuvo fue esa conversación con Duo. "no he comida nada"

"quieres que te prepare algo?" pregunto Quatre sonriendo.

"no, tengo que ir a entrenar" dijo levemente mientras tomaba un bote de agua y salía de la cocina. Tenia mucho en que pensar y que mejor manera que concentrarse mientras corría y quizás hacia algo de entrenamiento cardiovascular.

"pero-"

Y la puerta de la cocina se cerro y Quatre quedo solo en la cocina, mientras que el agua comenzaba a salir de la cafetera hirviendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Creo que escuche el auto... hay que-" murmuro Duo como pudo. Su espalda rozaba fuerte contra la sabana. Quería terminar la frase sin embargo, algo que no sabía en donde ubicarlo, algo le estaba quitando la concentración.

"ah Duo..." gimió Heero moviéndose mas fuerte.

'ah si...' pensó Duo sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-..

Trowa se encontraba en lo que se le podía llamar gimnasio en la casa. Por el momento, se encontraba corriendo sus veinte minutos diarios en la caminadora en la opción de montaña. Traía puesto una sudadera gris y debajo un suéter blanco, y dos pantalones rompevientos uno sobre otro mientras escuchaba música para distraerse un poco.

La conversación de Duo seguía en su mente. Tenia alguien en quien confiar, tenia alguien que sabia su secreto y aun así, sentía su privacidad intacta. Sonrió para si, quizás Duo podría ayudarle, quizás no tendría que matarse antes para ya no sufrir por aquellos demonios de su pasado, quizás podría vivir una larga, plena y feliz vida para después morir y sufrir el castigo que tanto merecía.

Pero aun era un quizás y aun era un deseo que hasta ahora, no sabia si se cumpliría. De entre todas las personas, no esperaba que Duo fuera quien lo entendería, después de todo no compartieron mucho durante la guerra. Pero Duo entendía, tenia también un contacto con el mas allá o el mas el medio. Aquel espíritu llamado Solo se encontraba en el mismo plano que Barton y quizás habían interactuado.

Pero Duo entendía.

Y se sentía bien, no estaba loco después de todo, no eran ilusiones de su mente.

Termino su ejercicio en la corredora y se dirigió a hacer quince minutos de bicicleta. Tomo un trago de agua y siguió pensando.

Quatre estaba conciente de la situación, o al menos parcialmente. No había pensado casi nada en lo de anoche, el hecho que Quatre lo vio y escucho tan... tan débil. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, lo único que recordaba era que había entrado al salón, había tomado su flauta y comenzó a tocar y a tocar.

A tocar lo que las teclas le decían, mover los dedos a donde parecía correcto. Y después, había escuchado pasos subiendo y pensó que había sido Barton de nuevo, así que sin dejar de tocar se había escondido detrás del piano. Y siguió tocando hasta que se dio cuenta que era Quatre.

Lo extraño fue que, escucho parte de sus pensamientos. Es decir, sabía que Quatre tenía habilidad para sentir a los demás, pero no para escucharlos... tanto.

Trowa bajo el ritmo de la bicicleta y poco a poco fue terminando. Se quito la sudadera y el suéter, y después los pantalones para quedar solo en boxers. Se subió a la báscula y miro el peso marcado.

Sonrió.

Durante la guerra, a los quince años mientras media 160 centímetros, tenía el peso de 44 kilogramos, dos kilos más debajo del peso normal. Ahora que media 165, tenia el orgulloso peso de 47 kilogramo, 5 kilos mas debajo de lo que es considerado como lo saludable.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se miraba al espejo, esos músculos de años de entrenamiento, guerra y gimnasia le habían hecho pensar que era grasa excesiva e innecesaria. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía deshacerse de eso.

No era bueno para la anorexia, a los demás se les haría sospechoso y no necesitaba otro problema más. Y la bulimia simplemente tenía demasiados problemas físicos para su gusto, pero a final de cuentas, pensó que estar por debajo del peso normal estaba perfecto. Y así estaba feliz.

Salio del gimnasio para después decidir tomar una ducha.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Wufei entro a la casa y encontró todo en silencio. Vio el maletín de Quatre en la entrada y se le hizo extraño pues este siempre llegaba hasta la noche. Era más o menos la una de la tarde ya y escucho ruidos en la cocina. Decidió entrar y vio a Quatre intentando hacer algo a lo que se le podía llamar comida... o algo por el estilo.

"Quatre?" pregunto Wufei viendo como Quatre casi se quemaba con el agua.

"ah hola Wufei" dijo Quatre saludándolo amablemente.

"Estas temprano" comento Wufei extrañado.

"si... decidí tomarme dos semanas libres... depende de cómo este la situación" dijo Quatre con un tono de tristeza.

"la de Trowa?" pregunto Wufei sentándose en la silla.

Quatre asintió mientras tomaba algo de sopa para vaciarla en el agua caliente pero cuando abrió el paquete, toda la pasta salio volando por todos lados.

"que tal si pedimos comida china?" pregunto Quatre sonriendo nervioso mientras recogía el tiradero.

"por mi esta bien" respondió Wufei, "Heero y erm Duo deben de estar arriba"

"no los he visto en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí" dijo Quatre inocente mientras tomaba un pequeño recogedor.

"esos dos" susurro Wufei inaudiblemente, "Quatre, que paso anoche?"

Quatre se quedo callado mientras tiraba el contenido en el bote de basura y apagaba la estufa, "no mucho... Trowa... Trowa dijo unas cosas que ahora que lo pienso no tiene mucho sentido"

'_porque en aquel momento era la cosa mas __lógica?'_

"porque? Que te dijo?" pregunto Wufei curioso, "necesitamos saber lo mas que le pasa para... para saber que hacer con el"

"dijo que... dijo que alguien intentaba matarle" dijo Quatre bajando la mirada.

"matarle?" pregunto Wufei.

"si... veras, me estaba pidiendo que no dejara que lo mataran"

"quienes?"

Quatre encogió los hombros, "no lo se... no me dijo. Pero sentí mucha angustia de su parte, temor... debilidad y muchísimo pavor..."

Wufei lo miro curioso, Quatre estaba escondiendo algo.

"y?" pregunto Wufei. Mas que una pregunta le estaba diciendo a Quatre que digiera todo, absolutamente todo.

"escuche... sus pensamientos" susurro Quatre sentándose.

"debiste haber alucinado"

Quatre negó con la cabeza, "se lo que escuche Wufei, y escuche el pensamiento de Trowa en mi cabeza, después el hablo... y me di cuenta de la diferencia"

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento, Wufei se encontraba en duda sin embargo, recordaba como había encontrado a Quatre en aquel salón, pálido, temeroso y llorando. No podía ser una alucinación... pero tampoco podría ser real... verdad?

"pero es que... que alguien intente matarlo?" pregunto Wufei deliberadamente.

"eso fue lo que el me dijo... quería hablar con el cuando llegue del trabajo... pero dijo que tenia que entrenar" dijo Quatre, "pero... Wufei...?"

"que pasa?" pregunto.

"crees que si... que si lo mandamos a alguna institución mental... al psiquiatra o algo, crees que este mejor?" pregunto Quatre jamás desechando ese plan, "es decir... una vez que termine todo estará mejor verdad?"

"no se Quatre" dijo Wufei, "a veces eso no es la mejor opción... hay personas que necesitan estar con quienes le apoyan, si lo mandan lejos la persona puede pensar que simplemente les empeora la vida y que no merece estar cerca de ellos"

"crees que Trowa es de esas personas?" pregunto Quatre preocupado.

"tu que opinas?" pregunto Wufei levantando una ceja.

Era cierto. Aunque Trowa era callado, siempre cuando estaban reunidos en la sala el estaba ahí, callado pero le gustaba la compañía. Quizás era mejor apoyar a Trowa por ahora, intentar ayudarlo, si no era posible... deberían de pensar en un plan B.

"mejor lo ayudamos... si quieres, también me tomo una semana de descanso" dijo Wufei, "yo no tengo veintinueve hermanas a las cuales puedo darles mi trabajo"

Quatre sonrió, "si..."


End file.
